Duo Ice-Titan 230WD
Duo Uranus 230WD is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It was released with the Beyblade Ultimate DX Set along with Wing Pegasis 90WF and L-Drago Guardian S130MB on November 19, 2011 in Japan. It is owned by Herschel. Duo Uranus has vertical layers and spirals on it's Wheel and features an air vent gimmick. This air vent, uses air and absorbs it to try and lure the opposing Beyblade to it, which fits with Duo Uranus also known as "Trap Bey". Duo is also a complete circular Wheel as well. Face Bolt: Uranus The Face Bolt depicts "Uranus". In Greek mythology, Uranus was the primal Greek God of the Sky. The design features the head of Uranus which appears very evil-like, somewhat resembling a skull and the mask of a Mexican luchador, while printed on an atomic yellow-green Face Bolt. The design is sort of asymmetrical with one side black with atomic green highlights and the other side is mostly atomic green with black highlights, but it is still a similar design with a few differences. 4D Energy Ring: Uranus *'Weight:' 2.4 grams Uranus appears to be a dark translucent indigo in colour that is somewhat similar to the Aquario and Fox Energy Rings, but is designed in a spiky, whirlpool-like manner. Fusion Wheel: Duo *'Total Weight:' 42.3 grams Metal Frame *'Weight:' 20.7 grams Duo's Metal Frame is a completely circular Metal Frame that features rising layers and spirals which overlay one another, this gives Duo it's appearance of containing layers. It has many ridges and edges that give it some resemblance to Twisted and appears quite thick. Also, Duo's Metal Frame has four square-like indents with a rectangular protrusion to form the upper half of the air vent. Due to this, you can ajust the center of gravity. Core *'Weight:' 21.6 grams Duo's Core, just like the Metal Frame is perfectly round and has various protrusions that form some relief and many square designs pushing into the Core. Duo's Core also has four sides and each have different designs. There is the "A Side" (Attack Mode) which has the letter "A" engraved into it with a rectangular gap, the opposite of it is the "S Side" (Stamina Mode) and has "S" engraved as well, featuring a thinner gap at the top. Duo has the gimmick of having a rectangular air vent. This air vent is used to absorb air and as a result, trap the opposing Bey and bring it to Duo Uranus. Which is quite fitting considering how Duo Uranus is also known as "Trap Bey". However this air vent's effect is negligible. Duo also contains two Modes, in S-mode, the wheel is a perfectly balanced perfect circle (think Basalt with larger diameter and a more compact profile and no bumps/grooves), and in A-mode, Duo is an elipsis that is out of balance or lopsided in such a way that it forces attack movement even on stamina tips such as WD, it results in a very useable defense gimmick that uses the opponents recoil against them, causing them to self-KO. Performance-wise, Duo, like Death is succeeding as a Defense-Type Wheel, with great Stamina properties, able to hold off well against Attack-Wheels, namely Beat, Variares, and Blitz, and it does this job better than Death. Also when pared with BD145, there does not seem to be a visible gap created by it, just like Death. It also does great on 230, B:D, TH170, and AD145. Duo is so proficient in Defense combos, that it does not even need the use Metal Face Bolts of any kind, unlike Twisted, Death, and Phantom. Duo was rumored to have its gimmick revolve around manipulating air currents, but in reality, it merely manipulates weight distribution. Duo is the first Fusion Wheel where the mode changes dramatically change the performance of the Wheel, to the extent that it behaves and performs like an entirely different Bey depending on the mode, so in a way, it is like getting two Beys in one. If Death was the 4D successor to Earth, then Duo is the 4D successor to Twisted. Spin Track: 230 *'Weight:' 4.1 grams 230 is a remarkably tall Spin Track. It is quite thick, in that it lines down, in order to protect itself from Beys designed to hit the Spin Track. Due to this, it provides great Defense from low attacking Beys, for example, Mercury Anubis as it tips over and hit low-attackers. It is also currently, the highest Track. Because its the highest Track, it has made a large impact on the metagame. Before Byxis' release, small and low Beyblades have dominated competitive play, but the 230 Spin Track is not greatly affected by shorter Beyblades at all. Higher Tracks such as 130 or higher are recommended for battle against 230. 230's only downfall, is being attacked by Beys with high tracks that spin to the left, such as L-Drago Destroy. Triple Height 170 outclasses 230 though due to it's ability to change height from 170, to 195, and to 220 and the Sharp series of Performance Tips should never be used with 230, due to height and unbalance. Despite this, 230 is a great Track nevertheless, and very useful for Defense. It is gold in colour. Performance Tip: WD *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the “Defense” series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, EWD and PD). It's width provides many advantages, but also some disadvantages too. Wide Defense has arguably been called the "best Stamina Performance Tip available" if used in the right combination. Unlike many other Tips, Wide Defense has much Stamina but has been outclassed by B:D. Aside from all of this, Wide Defense also has good balance. WD can even be used to beat Attack-Types by using a weak shot. It is gold in colour. Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2 Anime Appearances In The Child of Nemesis, Duo Uranus made it's debut when it's owner Herschel, unveiled it to Pluto. Gallery Bb121.jpg|With the Ulitimate DX Set O0346029211578588980.png duouranus01.jpg duouranus02.jpg DuoUranus.PNG|Duo Uranus in the anime 究極スライド3.JPG|Parts 究極スライド4.JPG|Duo Uranus' Modes: Attack Mode on left, Stamina Mode on right 究極スライド5.JPG|Duo's Metal Frame and Core 113354556 (1).jpg duo01.jpg duovsvariares01.jpg|Duo Uranus vs Variares D:D Trivia *Duo is Latin for "two" which references Duo's "layers". *Duo Uranus has the same 230WD combo as Flame Byxis. *This is the second Beyblade in which it's Wheel has the seemingly appearance of layers, the first was Death Quetzalcoatl. *It is the third Metal Fury Beyblade to have a printed Face Bolt. The first was Beat Lynx, while the second was Jade Jupiter. **Also in the anime, Duo Uranus' Face Bolt differs in that although retaining the same design, it is a sticker so the left side of it is coloured white with the right side having a white outline. The three dots on both sides are coloured based on their corresponding colour; white or atomic green. ***The evil design of Duo Uranus' motif may be a homage to how in Greek mythology, Uranus imprisoned his sons whom he was bored with. *At first, Duo Uranus was thought to be owned by a Legendary Blader, when the episode, The Child of Nemesis aired, this was proven to be false when it was actually owned by a Nemesis Blader. *Duo's gimmick of containing an air vent is quite fitting seeing as how in Greek mythology, Uranus was the Greek Ruler of the Sky. *The imbalance created by the Duo Wheel is a homage to how the actual planet Uranus, has a different orbit than the other planets in the Solar System. *Duo is the 4D evolution of Basalt. *It's Face Bolt is similar to Two Face, a villain from Batman. Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Saga